The Strawberry Festival
by MisteryMan1626
Summary: Our favorite Zelda Girls are after our favorite Hero, and will do anything to get him. Even going as far as buying from a mysterious potion maker. Little do they know they are all after the same guy.
1. Chap 1 The Princess

Chap. 1 The Princess' Wish

The story begins at Hyrule castle, an hour before noon.

"Impa!" yelled Princes Zelda.

"Yes, princess?" said Impa.

"What is on my planner for today?" she asked.

"The only thing on your planner is the most important holiday, to make your strawberry milk for the festival."

"Do I really have to do that?" asked an annoyed Zelda.

Zelda remembered how last year, during the festival someone 'accidentally' dumped a goblet of spoiled milk on her best dress.

"Yes, it is the most important thing to do. This festival is more important than almost anything; today you choose your fiancé." Impa said.

The Strawberry Festival is a yearly festival in Hyrule, equivalent to our hot July. On the day of the festival, the ground is almost literally littered with fresh strawberries. Strawberries only grow on the day of the festival, and as such, the festival day is also the day the prince or princess chooses their fiancé.

"Fine." said an angry Zelda.

Zelda left the castle with some rupees, an empty bottle for milk, and a straw basket, for carrying strawberries. She walked around the town, looking for vendors selling strawberries or milk when she wandered off, thinking about her hero, Link. She walked for several hours until she entered a part of town that was completed yesterday.

"Hello little girl, did you come for one of my famous potions?" a man asked behind a cart.

"Famous? I've never heard of any potions. In fact, I don't believe I've seen you before."

"I am a traveling potion seller and just got here. I can, and will, make any potion you want. Transformation, magic, love, regeneration, strength. Name it and it's yours. My name is Maoron Faaj Gonor."

'Did he say Love Potion?' wondered Zelda. She asked, "Can you make me a love potion?"

"Bring an empty bottle, 200 rupees or something of equal value, and it's yours."

"Thanks Mister Maoron. Thank you." Zelda said.

Zelda starts to run back to the castle, almost bumping into someone, in high spirits. Just before she made it to the castle courtyard, something crossed her mind.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL IMPA!"

* * *

That's chapter one; tell me what you think and I'll get chapter 2 up today


	2. Chap 2 A Watery Love

Chap. 2 A Watery Love

Our story moves on to Zora's Domain, where we find a specific Zora sneaking around.

"Ha, ha, ha." Ruto laughed quietly. "This year no one will stop me," she says to herself.

Each year the Zora's hold their own Strawberry Festival, but separate from everyone who wasn't a Zora. The Zora's already grew and collected their strawberries from the Lost Woods. (A/N They don't know about the portal near their home.) Ruto wanted to be at the same festival as Link.

Ruto just got past the guards near the exit. So all she had to do now was get to... "Shoot, there are guards out here too!" she said to herself.

"What am I suppose to...Wait. Link said there was a shortcut out of here no one knows about, but where."

Ruto started looking around for the shortcut but all she saw was a giant hole in the cliff with a little pond in it.

"Is this it?" she asked herself. "Well, only one way to find out."

Ruto jumped in the water and swam down. She spotted a little hole and swam through it.

Weird portal sounds

That is when she entered some woods. When she got to the surface she asked herself 'How does no one know about that?' Ruto left the water and spotted a little girl with clothes like Links.

"Hello! Little girl, can you help me get out of here? "Ruto asked.

"Sure! Follow me to get out. My name's Vea by the way."

Ruto and Vea walked through the woods silently. When they exited the woods Ruto saw a small village with houses inside trees. When Ruto finished admiring, she asked "If you don't mind me asking, what's the fastest way to Castle Town?"

Vea pointed to a hollow log and said "Go through the log, across the bridge, follow the dirt path, or swim in the river on your right, until you see a draw bridge. Walk across it, and you're there."

"Thank you." Ruto said, jumping off the ledge of the cliff she was on, and followed Vea's directions. Ruto took the river and in 10 minutes, she was in town. Ruto had brought an empty bottle, to carry some milk, and a blue fire, to sell for rupees. She started to look for a place to sell the rare fire when she heard someone say,

"...rupees, or something of equal value and it's yours."

After she heard someone say that, she saw a girl come out of an alleyway. Out of curiosity, Ruto went to the new section of the city. The girl nearly bumped into her along the way, and when she was halfway down she heard someone yell "WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL IMPA!"

Ignoring the yell, Ruto continued on. When she was in the new section of the city, the only thing she saw was a man behind a cart.

"Hello," called the man. "Are you here to buy a potion?"

"What kind do you sell?" asked a wondering Ruto.

"Any kind you want. If it's real and you want it, I'll make it." said the man.

'Maybe I don't have to sell it.' thought Ruto. "Will you make a "love" potion?"

"No problem. Come back tomorrow at sunset, with an empty bottle, 200 rupees or, something of equal value, and it's yours." Said the man.

"Ooo... Thank you sir. Thank you. "

"Please my name is Maoron Faaj Gonor."

Ruto left with a giant smile. She had everything she needed, except one thing. A place to stay until tomorrow. She couldn't go home yet or her father would put her on 24 hour guard. Everywhere in town was booked. She thought about her predicament until... "I'll stay at that forest, there is sure to be some room for me there."Ruto took the same path to the forest, except she took the dirt path because of the water resistance. When she left it was about 4:00 P.M., but when she got to the forest it was sundown. When Ruto entered the forest village, she was greeted by a girl, but it wasn't Vea. . She wore clothes that bore a resemblance to Vea's, but this girl had green hair, and a happier voice.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the girl."Actually yes. Can you tell me if there is a place here I can stay for the night?""Well, there is Link's tree house. He won't be back until the day of the festival. So I guess he won't mind."

Hearing "Link's" and "house" made Ruto so happy, her heart nearly burst. She didn't risk showing it, for she may be thrown out.

"Thank you. As a sign of my appreciation, I'll tell you something you might like. Is there someone you have your eye on?" asked Ruto. The girl looked down and said "Yeah. Sort of."Kicking the ground and blushing, such obvious signs."Come with me tomorrow with an empty bottle and something worth 200 rupees; he just may be yours."The girl said "Thank you. Link's house is over there. Bye."She ran off after pointing to where Link's house was. Ruto walked over and climbed up a ladder. Ruto stood after reaching the top and walked into the home. She looked around and climbed into the bed. Ruto fell asleep with two thoughts crowding her mind.'Please don't let father be mad at me. I can't believe I'm in Link's bed!'-A.N. Thanks for reading. If you want the next chapter up just make sure you don't leave flames!


	3. Chap 3 A Forest's Passion

Chap. 3 A Forest's Passion

"Thank you." said a strange girl, jumping off the little cliff she was on."Well, that was weird. I should tell Saria about this. "said Vea.

Vea entered the Lost Woods looking for Saria. Vea ignored the Deku Scrubs, who watched her with their red-orange eyes. She saw Saria sitting on a stump playing on her ocarina.

"Saria, I need to tell you something.""Yes?""There was a fish girl near the spring. I think she was a...Zora? Is that what they're called?" Vea continued after Saria confirmed the name. "She needed help finding her way out of the woods. I led her out, and then she asked how to get to town. So I told her and she left.""I felt her presence, but she didn't seem to have an evil aura. If she comes back I'll try to find something out." said Saria."Thank you."Vea left Saria, not noticing her thoughtful face."I wonder what she wanted."Saria shrugged and played on her ocarina hours later, Sara was still on her stump, musing about what to do for the upcoming festival."I have to get ready for the festival. What should I do?" Saria asked herself.

Still thinking, Saria walked into the Kokori Village. She stood by the log, wondering how she should celebrate. Soon after stopping, she spotted someone entering the woods. Naturally, she had to find out who it was. Saria saw it was a fish girl with blue and white skin.

Saria walked up to her and said "Hello can I help you?" "Actually yes. Can you tell me if there is a place here I can stay for the night?" "Well, there is Link's tree house. He won't be back until the day of the festival. So I guess he won't mind." Saria told the fish girl.

'Why did I do that? I know it's nice, but letting a strange girl take Link's house.' she thought."Thank you. As a sign of my appreciation, I'll tell you something you might like. Is there someone you have your eye on?" the strange girl that, Saria toed the dirt and felt her face flush. Even a thought of Link could do that now."Yeah. sort of.""Come with me tomorrow with an empty bottle and something worth 200 rupees; he just may be yours."Saria's eyes shot up. Link, with her?Saria said "Thank you. Link's house is over there. Bye." She ran off after showing her where Link's house was. 'Now I remember why I'm so nice!' Saria ran to her house to get ready for one of the best days of her life. She went straight for bed so tomorrow would come Saria woke up, she gathered the things she needed and headed straight for the forest's exit. She waited for ten minutes until the strange girl showed up.

"Hey. You ready?" asked Saria. "Yup. Did you bring what you need?" "Yup, let's go."

They left through the giant hollow log, over the bridge, through another hollow log and through the field."Hey, I just realized something. We don't even know each others names." Saria smiled, and told her name to the stranger. "I'm Saria.""I'm Ruto.""So, where are we going anyways?""Castle Town. I don't want to spoil the surprise by telling you." Ruto grinned at the Kokori rest of the trip was very silent. After ten minutes of near-silent walking, they reached town.

"Where do we go?" asked Saria."Just follow me. I know where to go."Saria followed Ruto into the same alleyway the Zora had walked through the day before.

"Hey, Mr. Maoron, it's me again.""Oh hello. I'm sorry, but the potion isn't ready yet.""It's okay, but I know someone who might want one too," Ruto said, gesturing to Saria."I might want one, if I first know what it is.""The potion we're talking about is a love potion, a very powerful one."'A love potion. Do I want to be with Link that much? Well I do deserve to be selfish at least once...' thought Saria. "Sure I'll buy it.""Excellent. Come back at sundown today with an empty bottle 200 rupees or something of equal value, and its yours." said Maoron."Thank you. "said Saria"Hey, why did I have to wait till the next day but she gets it today?""I'm already preparing a batch. There'll be enough for both of you and more.""Oh sorry." Ruto said sheepishly. "Bye."

Saria and Ruto left. They walked back to the town square, looking around and talking.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about each of us tries to guess the guy the other one likes. If we can't guess, then we don't tell each other; it'll be a surprise at the festival. Does that sound good?" asked Ruto."Sure. Sounds like fun. I'll start. My guy is brave, heroic, and saved me from a group of Poes once."

The game continued on like that, and neither guessed correctly for the rest of the day. Several hours later, Saria walked into someone.

"Ahhhh." Saria and a girl yelled when they bumped into each helped them back up and looked at the girl. She had red hair, wore a white dress, brown boots and a white apron."Hey, sorry about that. I'm Saria and this is Ruto. Are you OK?" asked Saria."Yes, I'm fine. I'm Malon."-Oh the story has a new character! Let's find out what happens! Keep reading and remember no flames!


	4. Chap 4 Malon's Introduction

Chap. 4 Malon's introduction

Malon stood in the horse pen, singing Epona's favorite song. The cows were milked yesterday, and weren't ready to be milked again. Malon looked over at the cows. Her father had already brought the milk down to the castle.

"I guess I'm going to miss the festival, and I was going to finally tell Link too."Seeing his daughter like this, Talon felt he had to reassure her. He walked over to her and asked for a favor."Hey Malon, I need you to make a delivery for me to Castle Town.""But dad, you and Mr. Ingo always take care of the deliveries. Are you trying to be lazy again?" asked Malon."No, Ingo and I both have deliveries to make. Still, there's an extra crate, and I think you're old enough and strong enough to get to Castle Town."Okay." said Malon"Oh and by the way I got some milk for ya. It wouldn't fit with any of the crates."Malon smiled at her father, and told him "Thanks Dad. I forgot to get some before the bottles were put in the crates.""And Malon I'm giving you some rupees so get your self something. I'll come get you and the cart an hour or 2 after sundown."

Malon, Ingo, and Talon each took a cart, they locked up the ranch and went to there destinations. Talon went to Kakariko Village, and Ingo went to the Gerudo Valley.

Malon headed off towards Castle Town. When she got there she met up with the sales men she needed to meet up with.

"Well I've got some time to kill, and the strawberries I got are at home, so what should I do?"

At that moment she started to daydream about her secret love... Link. She was in a trance, she didn't even move until...

"Ahhhh" Malon screamed being knocked over.

Another girl helped her up. she had blue skin and that's it.

"Hey. Sorry about that. I'm Saria and this is Ruto. Are you OK?" asked Saria.

She had green hair, green clothes like links and a happy voice even if she was worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm Malon."

"look I'm really sorry. Do you need anything?" asked Saria

"No I'm good, and it's OK."

"Alright but... Hey, why don't you play the game me and Ruto were playing? Were trying to guess who the other likes."

"That sounds like fun. Sure."

"OK you start" said Ruto finally saying something.

"OK. My guy is great, he can rides horses, a great musician and is very nice to every one.

Once again the game continued on like this until it was nearing sundown.

"Oh Ruto it's nearing sundown we better go."

"why what happens at sundown?" asked Malon

"Hold on please. Hey Ruto should we bring her?"

"We do owe her so I guess so."

"OK come with us you might like this" said Saria

Malon followed Saria and Ruto to the potion master.

"Hey Mr. Maoron we have one more costumer." yelled Ruto

"Great I needed one more person so there won't be any extra."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hello I am a famous potion master i got to town yesterday. I can make any potion you want. From transformation to magic. And love to hatred. Name it and I'll make it. Let me guess, you want a love potion too? Am I right?"

"(a love potion? Link didn't ever say he was in love with any one so what's the harm) Sure I'll buy it."

"Great come back, or stay here for 10 minutes, have an empty bottle, 200 rupees or something of equal value and its yours."

'Great i have 200 rupees and a bottle i just need to get rid of the milk.' Hey i have some Lon Lon milk one of you to want to share?"

"sure" said Ruto.

They split the milk and waited for 6 minutes when...

"I'm back, did you miss me?" yelled a blond girl with a pink dress that went over her feet.

"Hey I know you, your Zelda, princess of Hyrule." Yelled Malon

"And your Malon the ranch girl at Lon Lon ranch. I love the milk your ranch makes, but anyways, Mr. Maoron is my potion ready?"

"Not for 4 more minutes. I hope you brought what you need."

"Don't worry I did. So do you 3 want to play a game?" asked Zelda

"We're right in the middle of one. were trying to guess who every one likes, and we can't tell each other if we give up. That will be a surprise at the festival. do you want to join? You can start." asked Ruto.

"Oh fun. sure my guy is about my height, braver then all my guards and isn't afraid to get dirty." started Zelda.

Almost all the time went buy with no one guessing anyone's guy.

"Hey girls its done I'll put it in your bottles but you need to put the last ingredient in."

"what is it?" asked Saria

"A DNA sample to get the guys you all like to fall for you."

"well how do we do... OW... That hurt." is all Malon could when Maoron plucked a hair and put it in the bottle.

"that's how."

A few plucks and bottles later.

"OK thank you for the service"

" no problem." said Saria in pain.

"You better put your names on it so you don't get it confused with each other." said Maoron

"Thanks will do" said Ruto holding where her once long finger nail used to be.(A\N zoras have no hair so a finger nail would have to do.)

"You three should stay with me tonight. The gate is probably up by now and I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay for the night. "announced Zelda.

"Sure, that's fine." said Ruto.

"I'm OK with it thanks." said Saria"

"My father probably fell asleep again so OK." said Malon.

The 4 went to Hyrule castle for a while, at lest until the festival next week.

But what happened to Link? that shall be answered in next chapter ofThe Strawberry Festival

-that's the chapter. want to know what happens? Keep reading bye.


	5. Chap 5 Link's Home Coming

Chap. 5 Links home coming

When we last left, the 4 girls got there potions and were staying at Hyrule castle. That was a week ago, so its time for link to come home.

link was coming home from Termina after searching for Navi. (a/n if you played Majora's Mask you know the time period) link found Navi outside of Hyrule's borders on his way home and was telling her about his adventures.

"Wow, I cannot believe you went through all that just to find me. You must really care about me or your just lost without me." said a proud Navi.

"A little of both mostly lost. but I'm lucky to have found you The strawberry festival is coming up soon and this will be your first, Right?" asked Link.

"Yup and I'm so excited and I know the traditions, who are you going to give your strawberry milk to?" asked Navi.

"You'll find out at the end of the festival, I want it to be a surprise to every one. "announced Link.

Link and Navi were just about to pass Lon Lon ranch when...

"I need to pick up some milk I left here and it's a good thing Lon Lon milk never spoils." said link.

Link ran into Lon Lon ranch to ask talon for his milk but...

"ohh... link good to see you. You want your milk right? It's right where you left it when you dropt it off." said talon just out side his door.

"thanks" yelled link running for the food storage.

"Hay Link can you do me a favor can you go to Castle Town to see if Malons ok? I got a letter saying she was with a friend but I'm still worried." asking Link when he came back.

"Sure I'm heading there anyways. see ya." said link leaving the farm.

20 minutes latter

"Hay Navi we're here. wake up!"

"ah! don't do that, I was having a nice dream" said and annoyed Navi.

"Sorry. We need to get to the castle to tell King Hyrule I'm back and then find Malon." said Link.

"So why did you wake me up?"

"I need you to look around town to find Malon"

"No I'm staying with you. You said it yourself, you're lost without me." said Navi.

"Alright." said link.

link went up to the castle to get to the king. the guards let him in under orders from Impa and the king. Link went to King Hyrule and told him his story.

"well that is an amazing story link but its over know. I told the guards to get Zelda because she wanted to see you as soon as..."

"LINK YOUR BACK" screamed Zelda running and hugging link.

"hay... Ze..Zelda nice to see ya." said a hard to breath link.

link looked over Zelda's shoulders and saw the rest of his friends.

"hey every one good to see ya guess what I... where'd she go? NAVI WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled link.

"I'm in your hat blockhead."

"Hay link congratulations on finding Navi you really had bad luck when she wasn't around." said Saria coming into the room

"Well fairy boy its been a while what are you going to do now that your back?" asked Malon.

''I'm going to relax and have fun at the festival."

"Link you should really visit Zoras Domain when this is over. Every one will be so happy that your back." said Ruto.

"Well Link I guess will see you at the festival. oh and you might want to watch out I heard that there is someone in town that can make any potion including love so be careful." said the king.

"Don't worry I will, besides its me, now that I have Navi again there is no way that can happen." said link.

-well that's the new chapter no flames or dark link will become your shadow and I don't think you want an evil shadow now do you?


End file.
